Gemintang
by KagamiHiruki
Summary: Cinta Segitiga,kehidupan sekolah, Dan para Gemintang. itu saja unsur didalam cerita bersambung ini. Happy reading : )


**Ceritaku kali ini sedikit serius ya.**

**Semoga kalian Suka : )**

**Ada sedikit romance dan school lifenya.**

**Happy Reading : )**

.

_Gemintang_

_awali indahnya cerita_

_melantunkan rasa_

_nyanyikan denting nada dan senyuman_

_menghadirkan cinta._

_._

_Gemintang_

_Temani indahnya malam ini_

_Menyatukan rasa_

_Lukiskan dekap hangat yang kau beri_

_Mengartikan kita . . ._

.

.

Gemintang  
By : KagamiHiruki

Deringan bel itu tidak pernah punya perasaan,Atau aku yang kewalahan ? Selalu saja berlari,menebus gerbang sekolah sembari mengeluh kesah akan keterlambatan dan kecerobohanku.

" Kalau gua telpon itu tuh diangkat " belum saja aku duduk,Sahabatku yang selalu menelpon dan membangunkanku berbicara tegas padaku.

" Maap,tapi tadi gua masih ngantuk jadi gua reject " aku menjawab apa adanya saja,karena hari ini aku sedang ingin jujur.

" Lu SMSan lagi ama dia ya ? "pertanyaan yang membuatku terhelak,terbelalak.

" Kaga,semalem gua belajar " Tanpa mimik muka berbohong aku berucap,tapi sepertinya percuma.

" Jangan boongin gue,Gue jadi sahabatlu udah lama,bener kan lu SMSan BBMan ama dia lagi ? " pertanyaan yang membuat hati luluh dan sedikit bersalah pada jawabanku tadi.

" Iya iya gua SMSan lagi ama dia,kenapa ? " Aku memasang wajah sedikit ditekuk karena ketahuan.

" Hahaha,udah mulai klop nih kalian ? " Tanyanya santai.

" Yahh gitu deh udah ah gua mau kerjain PR MAT yang belom selesai,sini minjem punya lu " sedikit kasar aku memintanya,entah mengapa moodku langsung berubah 90 derajat.

Hyuuga menyungingkan senyum herannya sembari meminjamkanku buku PR nya.

.

.

Semua mata memandang penuh kepadaku,Mayoritas mata para siswi-siswi 1 kelas dibawahku,selalu begitu,Aku hanya bisa lewat,melangkah didepan mereka layaknya berjalan diatas redcarpet.

" Maap nunggu lama moi . . . " akupun beranjak duduk disampingnya,untunglah dia belum memesan makanan,Ya—dia rela menungguku,padahal aku telat 10 menit dan sisa waktu istirahat 5 menit lagi.

" Oh gapapa kagami,lu mau mesen baso apa kwetiau ? " tanyanya dengan sedikit nafsu akan perutnya berkompromi.

" Baso enak nih,seger,hari ini gua aja yang bayarin " akupun beranjak memesan baso,Kulihat reaksi wanita itu,terdiam,duduk merapat dan wajah memerah—Apakah dia kasmaran ?

Padahal baru saja 2 bulan ini,Backstreet terjadi terhadap kami berdua,setiap malam jari-jari ini tak lelah mengetik dan menyampaikan pesan kepadanya,Aku memang tidak ingin pilih-pilih wanita,dan hampir saja Pria elegant itu—Aomine,mau merebut wanita itu.

" Kagami . . . nanti pulang ke lapangan awan lagi yuk " masih dengan rona merah dipipinya ia berucap.

" Duhh jangan malu gitu dong cantik,yaudah nanti kita kesana lagi " sembari berucap,aku membelai lembut rambut wanita itu.

Lapangan awan adalah suatu tempat yang hampir setiap hari kita kunjungi,Awan yang paling indah bentuknya ada disitu,tepat jam 2 siang sepulang sekolah,kami berdua rebahan diatas rumput nan hijau sembari menatap awan indah itu.

Romantiskah ? Kasmarankah ? Jantung ini sedang tak bisa diajak kompromi,Dia sedang sibuk sendiri membaca nama Momoi berkali-kali,demikian pula logika ini,selalu tergiang tergila2 hingga aku tertidur diatas rerumputan hijau ini.

" Kagami bangun " sedikit guncangan membangunkanku dari mimpi putih bercahaya yang tak terlalu jelas,Kubuka mata perlahan,terlihat awan sore terpampang dibola mataku.

" Eh udah sore ? tadi aku tidur ya,maap ya Moi . . " akupun segera membereskan semuanya.

" Gapapa,tadi aku juga ketiduran,kita bareng haha " senyum dan tawanya membuat kantukku hilang,Memang benar kata orang,Rasa cinta adalah obat terbaik untuk segala pilu jiwa.

" Kamu laper ? kita ke sevel yuk,aku traktir nasi " sembari senyum aku berucap.

" Jangan kagami,sudah seminggu ini kamu jajanin aku terus,aku ga enak " rona merah semakin terlihat,sunggingan senyumku semakin lebar melihat tingkah perempuan itu.

" Moi . . rejeki kok ditolak,udah yuk nanti mamamu nyariin pulang kemaleman " akhirnya wanita itu menyetujui traktiran ku yang kesekian kalinya,Jujur saja,jiwa ini tak mengenal rasa pelit,rasa beban.

.

.

Kini aku berdiri dipinggir lapangan basket,keringat sudah menemaniku,rasa panas juga sudah datang menyemangatiku,Nafas terengah-engah sudah menjadi oksigenku,minuman segar adalah sahabat genggamanku dikala dahaga,dan . . . Momoi adalah penonton dan penyemangat setiaku.

" Nih handuknya " tangan putih nan mulusnya menyerahkanku sebuah handuk kecil untuk membasuh keringat.

" Makasih,kenapa kamu ga pulang ? ini udah sore,kamu kan tau aku ada eschool basket,pulang aja dulu " ucapku sembari menatap wanita itu.

" Kamu juga sebentar lagi selesai kan ? enakan bareng udah gpp sana main lagi " Kalau soal urusan ini wanita itu memang sulit untuk dipulangkan.

Kulihat tatapan mata wanita itu,terasa kental rasa kekhawatirannya jadi tak tega melihatnya,tapi mau bagaimana lagi,Aku harus tetap setengah jam lagi aku pulang.

.

.

Aku kembali ke apartemenku dengan sedikit lelah,ditambah tadi mengantarkan wanita itu dengan sepeda motorku,

Kamarku gelap,Seisi kamarku pengap dan gelap,Tapi ketika kunyalakan lampu,ada sedikit perubahan terjadi—Kehidupan sederhana dimulai.

Akupun melangkah keteras,menatap langit malam jam 7 itu,Dan Gemintang mulai hadir,Aku merasa aku tidak kesepian.

Aku terus memikirkan wanita itu,Jadi teringat kejadian bahwa Aomine dan Momoi bertengkar hebat,tapi hubungan mereka kembali sekarang ? Aku sudah memulai permainan dibelakang pria arogan itu,dan aku selalu ingat pepatah itu—_Sepintarnya menyimpan bangkai juga akan tercium_.Tapi aku berharap ini abadi.

.

.

Hari ini seperti biasa kutaktir dia makan Bakso dikantin,kali ini aku tidak terlambat,bahkan datang lebih awal.

" Tadi PR IPA nya susah ya,kamu gimana pelajaran IPS nya ? " pertanyaan yang membuatku antara bingung dan enggan jujur saja,aku ini sederhana,tidak pintar,disegala bidang— Basket saja yang mengarungi semuanya.

" Hmm tadi lumayan2 aja,Kalo kamu kebingungan tanya aja sama guru atau ngga sama . . . " mulutku terhenti,pikiranku melintas ke pria arogan itu,Memang Aomine sedikit ahli dalam didalam konteks ini . .

" Tanya aja ama temen2mu yang pinter2 haha " ,Akupun sedikit mensensor nama pria itu.

Tiba-tiba disebelahku seorang pria duduk tepat disampingku,membawa semangkuk mie ayam.

" Yo,Kagami " Ucap Aomine sembari menyunggingkan senyum simpulnya.

Seketika aku sedikit kaku,Takut terjadi pepecahan karena sebuah percakapan yang mengarah kepada . . . Ahh tenanglah Kagami,Anggap saja sahabatmu,bukan musuhmu !

" Ehh Iya,makan mari makan " ucapku apa adanya sembari melahap mie sotoku yang sudah mendingin.

" Sayang . . kamu makannya cepetan udah mau bell "

DEG !

Ucapan apa itu barusan ? Sayang ? Oh jadi selama ini belum ketahuan kalau aku dan Momoi mempunyai ini sedikit merasakan mengatakan bahwa akan ada pemandangan tidak enak yang mengundang perselisihan.

Dan benar saja Aomine mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi disebelah Momoi,Aku tetap fokus kepada mie sotoku,karna aku harus cepat2 dan kembali kekelas,dibanding menatap pemandangan itu.

" Moi gua kekelas ya " ucapku sembari sedikit berlari menatapku heran . .

To Be Continued.


End file.
